The use of perfumes in solid, dryer-activated, fabric conditioning products is disclosed in many patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,086 of Mark D. Evans, Gregory B. Huntington, Robert L. Stewart, Peter H. Wolf, and Roger E. Zimmerer for "ARTICLES AND METHODS FOR TREATING FABRICS," issued Feb. 28, 1989, said patent being incorporated herein by reference. There has been a continuing need for improved deposition and longevity of perfume.